


По местам боевого бесславия

by Olololsh, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternative Universe — Modern, Canon-Typical Violence, Consentual Underage Sex, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Russian/Русский, Soldiers, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Спустя двадцать лет после войны в Соковии, Барни Бартон предлагает своему бывшему сослуживцу Лестеру вернуться на Балканы: у них там осталось одно незаконченное дельце.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	По местам боевого бесславия

**Сейчас**

— Я к заместителю начальника службы безопасности, — Барни кивает девочке на входе в подтрибунку стадиона «Янкиз». Та бросает профессиональный взгляд охранника и щелкает кнопкой рации.  
— Это четвертый, тут к мистеру Лестеру… — замолкает и еще раз внимательно смотрит. С головы до ног и обратно, — наверное, соискатель?  
На этих словах вопросительно поднимает брови, пялясь в лицо. Вопрос Барни, а не кому-то там, в рации.  
— Сослуживец, — улыбается, снимая кепку. Приглаживает отросшие волосы.  
— Сослуживец, — повторяет за ним. — Пришлите кого, чтобы провели.  
Рация что-то неразборчиво шипит в ответ.  
— Сейчас за вами придут, — девочка широко улыбается и отработанным движением показывает на скамейку чуть в стороне от входа. — Можете пока тут подождать.  
Скамейка металлическая, холодная. Барни смотрит по сторонам. В туннеле, где выход на поле, несколько латиносов, треща на испанском, катят огромный бак вчерашнего мусора. Сколько же зрители жрут говна. В святая святых, куда болельщикам вход воспрещен, тоже все неидеально: где-то красочка потрескалась, где-то на потолке какие-то пятна. Хотя кто это замечает?  
Крупный пожилой охранник ведет длинными темными коридорами, застеленными дешевым ковролином. У охранника отдышка. Он шутит. Барни даже иногда смеется. Обычные коповские шуточки. В кабинете Лестера тоже нет окон, как в коридоре. Он болтает с кем-то по гарнитуре, закинув ноги на стол. Сперва даже не замечает, что к нему кто-то пришел. Или делает вид.  
— … Поэтому я и хочу проверить все слепые зоны. Так что до завтра! Семьсот!  
Вытаскивает наушник и ловко вскакивает из-за стола. А ведь операция на спине была! Барни читал в файлах Конторы.  
— Спасибо, Лесли, — коротко кивает охраннику, и тот, кивнув в ответ, выходит, закрывает дверь с обратной стороны. Лестер расплывается в улыбке: — Во-от это да! Трикшот!  
— «Мистер Лестер», — передразнивает Барни девочку на входе и крепко обнимает. — Блядь! От тебя одеколоном несет, мужик!  
— А от тебя — междугородним автобусом и парой дней без душа, — смеется Лестер и, поправив идеально сидящий пиджак, указывает на кресло напротив стола, а сам занимает свое место. — Какими судьбами?  
— Слышал, что тебя из Конторы выставили, — Барни закидывает ноги на стол и с интересом наблюдает, как лицо Лестера меняется. Отвечает тот очень серьезно:  
— Вообще-то, перевели. Как Осборн купил клуб…  
— Остынь, — отмахивается Барни. — Я тут хотел предложить тебе поездку на Балканы.

****

**1999**

— Капрал, хорошие новости: несмотря на потерю вашего наводчика, мы нашли вам нового!  
Интересно, его напарник тоже решил перед самым вылетом наебениться в хлам и подраться с дрилл-сержантом на базе?

С наводчиком в итоге Барни встретился только на летном поле при загрузке в самолет. Немного дерганный парень примерно его лет, с ярко-голубыми глазами.  
С этими стрижками все выглядели как дебилы, так что не показатель.  
— Лестер! — он потряс руку и улыбнулся.  
— Барни. А куда делся твой стрелок?  
— На учениях случайно пристрелили, — он хохотнул.  
Барни не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому произнес что-то вроде «ничего себе». И в полете решил поспать, потому что о чем говорить — еще не придумал.  
С аэродрома до базы они летели вертолетами. Соковийский пейзаж казался скудным, иногда на уровне родной Айовы, но не за видами Барни сюда отправили. Хотя, говорили, что есть и горные участки. Но миротворческие войска туда еще не добрались.  
База еще не была до конца готова, поэтому рядовые ставили палатки, таскали какие-то ящики, сколачивали фанерные сортиры. Полковник в микрофон радостно заявил, что скоро начнется веселье. Веселья ждали все. Все-таки, долго тренировались. Кто-то перегорел, как бывший наводчик Барни. Так слиться — пиздецки тупо.

— У тебя нет личных вещей? — Барни обратил внимание, что кроме зубной щетки и пасты, Лестер на свою тумбочку ничего не положил.  
— Неа, — деловито отозвался тот и посмотрел на тумбочку Барни. — И у тебя, как я вижу. Ни фотографий семьи, например, ни еще чего. Фото бабы я бы и сам прятал, а то не хочется знать, что на нее весь взвод дрочить будет.  
— У меня только младший брат, — хмыкнул Барни и упал на койку. — Не его ж ебальник с собой таскать?  
— Да, так и за пидрилу принять могут, — задумчиво отозвался Лестер и сел. После паузы тихо продолжил: — У меня тоже брат есть, но мы не общаемся.  
— А ты из Нью-Йорка? Говорок забавный.  
— Ты со своим среднезападным вообще про говорок не начинай, — беззлобно рассмеялся Лестер. — Бронкс. А ты? Миссури? Небраска? Может, Канзас?  
— Айова, но много путешествовал. Хотя в Бронксе вот ни разу не был.  
— Как вернемся, сходим на «Янкиз»!  
— Заметано, — он потянул руку, но в палатку, дико хохоча, влетели два долбоеба из Техаса, которых Барни запомнил еще по идиотским шуточкам в вертолете.  
— Бля-ядь! — чувак буквально давился смехом. Второй аж плакал. — Парни, это пизда! Там короче капитан срал, а у сортира задняя стенка отвалилась! Ваще!  
Барни это смешным не показалось и, к своей радости, он заметил, что и Лестер лишь удивленно поднял брови. Когда техасцы вывалились обратно на улицу, он тихо произнес:  
— Нам же говорили, что снайперы и обосанные, и обосраные обычно. Зато живые. Да и вообще морпехи. Мне кажется, те двое не очень хорошо разбираются в шутках про говно. Бывают смешные.  
— Ага, я вот, правда, не могу сейчас с ходу вспомнить. Но это не особо смешно было, да.

****

**Сейчас**

— Спасибо, что хоть дождался конца сезона. — Лестер достает из ящика бутылку и пару стаканов. — Ты правда думаешь, что мы там что-то найдем?  
— А почему нет? Да и какая разница? Сгоняем, развеемся. Вспомним старые деньки.  
Бурбон разливается в два стакана в абсолютно одинаковом количестве. Ювелирная точность.  
— Не знаю… С другой стороны, я и в отпуск не ходил, сколько тут работаю. Нравится проводить время на стадионе, я даже сейчас купил хату напротив, — Лестер улыбается и поднимает стакан.  
— Посмотрим, что из себя Соковия представляет спустя двадцать лет. — Барни чокается и выпивает одним глотком. Жжет. Аж слезы наворачиваются. — Годное дерьмо!  
— Осборн подогнал. Сам-то как? Тыщу лет не видел.  
— Работал, — честно отвечает Барни и пододвигает стакан, кивая на бутылку. Говорить, что и он в ФБР служил, не хочется. Проще соврать. — Знаешь, не на той позиции, чтобы на встречи сослуживцев приходить.  
Он многозначительно поднимает брови и делает театральную паузу. Меченый и Трикшот прекрасно условились еще тогда, в Соковии, что… Наворотили дел, и если заикнется один, то потонет и второй. Конечно, можно было бы списать на то, что они были молодыми долбоебами, но… они полностью отдавали себе отчет в том, что делают. И договоренность они соблюдают до сих пор. Лестер врал о работе в ФБР Барни, работающему в ФБР. Все нормально. Хотя Барни все-таки имеет чуть больше информации. Должность повыше была.  
— У нас безвизовый туда, — деловито начинает он. Лезет в куртку за блокнотом. — Из «Кеннеди» прямой рейс каждый день до столицы. Местная валюта примерно на дне: оторвемся. Ну, и мы типа вспомнить, где наши полегли…  
— Ага, — Лестер снова наполняет стаканы. — Все… сколько? Десять?  
— Каждая жизнь важна! — усмехается Барни.

****

**1999**

Они с Лестером шли по поселку после артобстрела. Зачищали. Да, тут, типа окопались враги. Так им сказали. Зачищать-то было уже и некого, и с каждым новым трупом Барни все сложнее было сдерживать рвотные позывы. Он прекрасно знал, на что идет, переступая порог призывного пункта. Хотя как «знал»… Картинки и рассказы — это другое. И такое количество жертв среди гражданских… Пальцы все крепче сжимали винтовку. Первый, на самом въезде, дед, вероятно, откинувшийся из-за сердца, вызвал скорее жалость. Рядом с ним какой-то кулек с вещами — судя по очертаниям, книги. Может, и во Вторую мировую воевал. Потом пошли «угольки». Совсем крохотные, похожие на манекены, трупы. У них сгорела вся кожа, жир, мышцы запеклись. Мужчин от женщин было не отличить, а детей — только по размеру. Кругом стоял запах жженых мяса и пластика.  
В доме, который нужно было проверить, Барни увидел труп. Он такого никогда раньше не испытывал.  
Оцепенел. Дышать не сразу получилось.  
В ванне, без воды, лежала грузная женщина лет тридцати. У нее были перерезаны вены на руках, и она явно придушила двоих детей, обоим было до шести. Один рыжий, другой — белобрысый. Синюшные.  
Барни не хватало воздуха, начинало трясти. Он не мог сделать шага. И оторвать взгляда.  
Так и стоял в ванной, все прекрасно понимая и все равно опустив винтовку и ловя ртом воздух, когда его окликнул Лестер:  
— Эй! Ты что? Они же умерли!  
— Да, — отозвался Барни и, только отойдя за спину Лестера, выдохнул. — Но они так похожи на нас с Клинтом. И она выбрала для них и себя смерть…  
— Понимаю. — Лестер приобнял за плечо, вывел в коридор, заглянул в глаза. — Трикшот, тут очень много дерьма. Это нормально. Это война! И, если что, то в той ванной труп нашего врага и пары ее вражат. Не умри они сейчас?.. Ты хочешь лет через десять иметь кучу террористиков, желающих убить и тебя, и меня, и вообще всех?  
— Понимаю, хотя не понимаю, почему это наши враги, если мы вообще типа миротворцы, а это гражданские, — отмахнулся наконец Барни. Сердце вроде бы уже колотилось не так быстро; вытер пот со лба. Но Лестер все еще пялился слишком уж цепким взглядом ярко-голубых глаз, ожидая хоть каких-то объяснений: трупов и до этого насмотрелись. — Они просто… похожи на меня и брата. И вот иногда я думаю, что лучше бы наша мать самоубилась. Потому что то, где и как мы жили — это пиздец.  
— Понимаю. Мы с братом подожгли дом, где спал наш бухой отец, — не моргая выпалил Лестер.  
Оттого, с каким спокойствием он это произнес, Барни передернуло.

Позже от медика он узнал: тогда у него впервые в жизни случилась паническая атака. Дерьмо полнейшее — когда мозг кристально чист, а тело творит что попало. 

****

**Сейчас**

Лестер заезжает на такси за четыре часа до вылета. Накануне он долго протестовал против идеи Барни ехать автобусом. Все-таки они два относительно успешных мужика за сорок, едут в отпуск в Европу. Могут позволить себе такси, приличный отель, хорошую выпивку и не самых дешевых проституток, которых они и обсуждают по дороге.  
— Ну смотри: ты заплатил, получил гарантированно то, что захотел. Ты же не доверяешь, не знаю, ремонт проводки любителям?  
— Меченый, но как же азарт? Элемент охоты? Видишь девчонку, подкатываешь, пользуешься всем своим очарованием. Это же прикольнее.  
— Ага, подхватить какое-нибудь дерьмо, или… ты смотрел тот фильм, где баба ножом для льда всех кромсала?  
— Конечно смотрел! До сих пор помню, как на видаке с братом на замедление кассету ставили, чтобы посмотреть, что у нее там между ног, — смеется Барни. — Ты все как-то сразу мрачно видишь. Не все случайные бабы хотят тебя убить, параноик ты долбаный.  
— Но если хотят, и ты потерял бдительность — будет поздно!  
— Блядь, давай я просто пойду в бар кадрить цыпочек, а ты вызовешь профи? Можно еще забиться, выйдет или нет. Если меня кокнут — возьмешь мою долю, если коробку найдем. — Барни устало трет лицо и обращается к водителю: — А у вас нельзя покурить? У меня электронная. Очень хочется!

****

**1999**

Они были в Соковии уже месяц. Барни ни разу не стрелял. Ну, только на базе. Охуенный снайпер. Лестер раздражался вообще из-за всего. Его избегал почти весь взвод, особенно после того, как поняли: он может кинуть что угодно и попасть очень больно. Прилетало и ботинками, и шахматными фигурами. Одному из тех техасцев бумажный самолетик попал точно в глаз. Похоже, что Барни и правда очень повезло: траекторию Лестер рассчитывал идеально.  
Долбоебов-техасцев настигла карма от капитана. Он тупо назначил их говносжигателями. Теперь эти рядовые занимались самым отвратительным, чем только можно было заняться на базе. Пока силы союзников неспешно наступали — творили мир, конечно, — Барни и Лестер любили смотреть издалека за этими дебилами. Процесс не очень сложный: достать обрезанную бочку из-под очка, залить туда горючую жидкость, поджечь и мешать специальной палкой, чтобы лучше горело. Вонь ужасная. Да и говно, перемешанное с мочой — то еще зрелище. Даже в огне.  
— Меченый, это Трикшот, — с наигранной серьезностью бросил Барни, когда они огибали столовую после обеда.  
— Трикшот, это Меченый. Позиция выбрана: за душем. Повторяю: за душем.  
Дальше он с очень серьезным лицом перечислял все параметры, расстояние до бочек с дерьмом, направление и скорость ветра — тот, разумеется, был от них, — а Барни в голове подкручивал прицел, наводился, задерживал дыхание, тянул спусковой крючок. Иногда даже словно бы чувствовал отдачу. Нет, конечно, они занимались и более полезными вещами: качались, жрали, все-таки спали. Причем побольше, чем в учебке. Чистили оружие, обсуждали неверных подружек всем взводом, жен, трансферы в НБА. Иногда выезжали в очередной уже пустой городок. Разок решили сыграть в бейсбол, но пока Лестер находился на импровизированной питчерской горке, интересного в матче было мало — одни страйки.  
— А ты не думал на профи играть? — сразу после спросил Барни, пока они шли умыться.  
— Мне предлагали спортивную стипендию, — как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Лестер. — Но я решил для начала сходить в армию.  
«Идиот», — подумал Барни. Он о стипендии мог лишь мечтать. Собственно, он и в армию-то пошел, чтобы потом можно было бы податься в какой-нибудь колледж. А до этого — всеми правдами и неправдами получил сертификат, что учился в школе и чего-то там сдал. Что для артиста постоянно гастролирующего цирка было очень непросто.

****

**Сейчас**

— Идем к официальной стоянке такси! — безапелляционно заявляет Барни, схватив Лестера за локоть. Чуть быстрее, чем местные водилы такси на выходе из аэропорта.  
Все кричат и предпочитают черное. Ужас. Но туристические форумы не врали: на первый взгляд — современный город с современным небольшим аэропортом. Курить, правда, можно почти везде. И теплый весенний воздух приятно обдает лицо, унося табачный дым в сторону толпы таксистов. Барни решил, что тут будет курить обычные сигареты, как и двадцать лет назад.  
Он на сербском — специально освежил в памяти, — спрашивает водителя о цене. Тот расплывается в улыбке и называет среднюю по отзывам на туристических форумах, а не пиздецки задранную как на выходе из терминала, специально для тупеньких янки.  
— Ты реально что-то помнишь? — Лестер снимает солнечные очки, сует их в нагрудный карман пиджака и пристегивается.  
— Нашел наш разговорник, — Барни тоже щелкает ремнем так же легко, как и врет, в очередной умалчивая о работе в ФБР, где разок внедрялся в банду сербов, торгующих людьми на Род-Айленде. — Да и, знаешь, языки — это всегда прикольно.  
— Ага, — соглашается Лестер, пялясь в окно. — Я вот испанский выучил. Ну, чтобы понимать, служба клининга пиздит что или нет со склада.  
Дороги после войны явно привели в приличное состояние, они теперь в разы лучше убитых в хлам в Южной Каролине или Луизиане. Машина тоже ничего — что-то простенькое и надежное от французского автопрома. Барни смотрит по обочинам: ну, почти чисто. Дома вперемежку: совсем уж разваливающиеся, но жилые лачуги соседствуют с очень даже приличными коттеджами и таунхаусами, и чем дом новее, тем больше в нем скандинавского. Вроде бы это сейчас по всей Европе тренд: много света, минимум вычурности. И заборы кажутся значительно ниже, чем в девяносто девятом. Чем ближе к центру, тем плотнее и многоэтажнее застройка. Хорошо запомнившиеся мрачные «социалистические» здания теперь обвешаны цветастой рекламой, словно на Таймс-сквер.  
Машина плавно останавливается у отеля в самом центре, водитель учтиво выдает скромный багаж, долго благодарит на сербском. Не дать приличных чаевых — грешновато, хоть в бога Барни и не верит. Да и за такси платит Лестер.  
В стене дома напротив фешенебельного отеля Барни отчетливо видит дырки, немного прикрытые вывеской «Старбакса». Обстрел. Их, блядь, обстрел. Интересно, эти дырки специально оставили? В назидание американцам, приезжающим в Соковию?  
Барни внезапно понимает, что очень хочет выжрать и поебаться, чтобы почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме этой мерзкой пустоты. Лестер, вылезая из машины, молча достает солнечные очки. Хотя уже сумерки.

****

**1999**

Наконец-то нашлась работка и для них. Занять в очередном зачищенном городке точку, откуда будет видна ратуша на другом берегу реки. Разведка доложила, что там может быть подполковник соковийской армии, фамилию которого ни Барни, ни Лестер не смогли нормально выговорить. Стрелять, если появится. Выдали в нагрузку еще список не столь важных целей с фотографиями. Пиздецки просто. Подполковник руководил в том числе и диверсионными группами, собственно, и уничтожившими все мосты в радиусе нескольких миль. Все было бы не так уж и плохо, если бы не ебучие отвесные берега. Он же, по сообщениям разведки, руководил нападением на французскую колонну, в результате которого разжился неплохими запасами провизии, оружия и медикаментов, которые криворукие лягушатники везли окопавшимся в никому не нужных горах канадцам.  
Они с Лестером выступили, когда солнце уже село. Их максимально близко подвезли к городку, разделенному рекой на две части, но идти все равно пришлось изрядно. Причем с приборами ночного видения, потому что фонарики — слишком опасно.  
— Сука, говно от грязи не отличить, но я опять во что-то вляпался, судя по запаху, — бубнил Лестер себе под нос, идя первым со штурмовой винтовкой в руках. — Но да, блядь, фонарь — это точно не варик. Можно еще снять каску и мишень себе на лбу нарисовать.  
— Ты еще чувствуешь, когда воняет? Мы нормально не мылись с самого прилета, — Барни пытался идти след в след, и после очередного шага понял, что наступил в то же самое дерьмо. — В любом случае, мы хоть поторчим не в одной палатке с этими вонючими техасцами. Мне кажется, у них запах жженого говна впитался в кожу похлеще, чем любовь к ковбойским шляпам и пушкам на гражданке.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, что за точка будет, — мрачно отозвался Лестер и, судя по запаху, снова наступил в коровью лепешку.

Здесь бои шли дней пять назад. И все пять дней было жарко, поэтому кругом стоял сладковатый запах разложения, мешавшийся с флером чего-то горелого. Барни даже порадовался, что они идут ночью: не так воняло, и не роились мухи.  
Они уже шли по древней брусчатке, придерживаясь тени домов. Чем ближе были к реке, тем древнее выглядели постройки. Барни не особо углублялся в историю городов на Балканах, но мог поклясться, что некоторые дома — постарше Соединенных Штатов Америки, да хранит их Господь! Штаты, не дома, конечно. Домам уже прилично от Штатов досталось. По крайней мере в этом городке.  
— Там на набережной почти целые постройки есть, — прошептал Лестер, чуть выглядывая из-за угла. Барни выглянул из-за его плеча. На другом берегу нет-нет, а слабо светились подвальные окна. Выдохнув, Барни переключил с одиночного на очередь. Славная М24 болталась в чехле за спиной.  
Пригнувшись, они перемещались перебежками от одного дверного проема до другого. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, пот тек по вискам, и Лестер пыхтел, будто спринт пробежал. С барьерами. Постоянно казалось, что на другой стороне реки какое-то движение, их вот-вот заметят и тут же пристрелят. Блядская брусчатка покрылась росой, ботинки проскальзывали. А когда форму выдавали, обещали, что они не скользят и вообще идеальные.  
— Сюда, — шепнул Лестер и поманил в приоткрытую дверь.  
Барни юркнул за ним. Дом явно покидали в спешке. И точно сюда уже заходили те, кто зачищал.

— Хочу при свете дня посмотреть на это все, — выдохнул Лестер, проводя ладонью по перилам лестницы на второй этаж. Они уже проверили кухню с кладовкой и гостиную на первом и опустошенный, может, и их сослуживцами, подвал. — Думаю, тут очень красиво.  
Угукнув в ответ, Барни тоже потрогал перила. Лакированные и добротные. Может, дуб. Красное дерево? Он в этом ничего не понимал, потому что ферма Бартонов в Айове еле переносила обычный среднезападный ураган, и Клинти всякий раз боялся, что их унесет в страну Оз, потому что никаких противоураганных укрытий батя не строил. Мясная лавка казалась куда основательнее в этом плане, но и она в подметки не годилась этой «лачуге в стране, где правят тираны, угнетающие свой народ».  
Поднявшись на второй этаж, Лестер подал знак, и они молча разошлись проверять комнаты справа и слева от лестницы.  
Отрапортовав, что все чисто, заняли — похоже, что кабинет — прямо напротив входа в ратушу на другом берегу. Лестер прикрыл дверь и опустился на колени у самого окна. Поставил к стене винтовку и застыл. Поднял палец.  
— Слышал?  
Барни копался с М24 и ничего странного не заметил. Лестер начал костяшками пальцев простукивать стену. Звонко. Звонко. Глухо. Глухо. Звонко. Вернулся к «глухим» дощечкам.  
— Накрой курткой, — прошипел Лестер, снимая прибор ночного видения. — Давай, мне фонарик нужен.

Это напоминало детство. Только вместо Клинта под одеялом с фонариком был Лестер, а вместо злого бухого бати могли привалить злые трезвые соковийцы, и их «убью» спокойно могло бы стать правдой.  
— Забавно, — усмехнулся Лестер и Барни попытался проследить за его взглядом. Но тот сам показал пальцем: — Вот у этих досок, за которыми пустота, свеженькие гвозди. Глянь на шапки. А остальные — сам видишь.  
Да, остальные явно были старше. Лестер тихо рассмеялся, но быстро себя одернул и замолчал. Приложил указательный палец к губам и щелкнул фонариком. Барни скинул куртку и обратно надел прибор ночного видения, как и Лестер, начавший аккуратно отдирать доску.  
— Та-а-ак, почти, — прошипел тот.  
Отошла. Просунул руку.  
— Там какая-то коробка. Не вылезет, — с этими словами он начал отдирать соседнюю доску, явно стараясь создавать как можно меньше шума.  
В итоге достал довольно внушительную металлическую коробку и аккуратно положил между собой и Барни.  
— А вдруг там взрывчатка? — в голосе Лестера явно ощущалось сомнение.  
— А если растяжка была бы за этими фальш-досками? — прошипел Барни. Если бы он хотел сделать ловушки, он бы натянул растяжки и заминировал пару ступенек на лестнице. — Не тупи!  
Громко выдохнув, Лестер с аккуратностью сапера открыл коробку. Ничего не произошло, но Барни снова накинул куртку, чтобы включить фонарик.  
— Блядь, Барни. Ты видишь это же?  
— Ага, яйцо как из мультика, который нам в учебке дрилл-сержант вместо матча Армия — Флот по футболу в наказание врубил, пару золотых слитков и кучу блестящей хуйни, — он старался дышать глубже. И Лестер тоже старался. — Они не могли бросить такое богатство, но я видел раскуроченную стену на первом этаже в кладовке. И нахуй выебанный пол в детской.  
— Я тоже обратил внимание, что на кухне что-то странное под мойкой… Может, — Лестер уставился Барни в глаза, и взгляд его немного пугал, — они просто были пиздец богатеями, и этот вот ящик ни о чем?  
— Ну, может. А чего делать-то будем? Мы же это отсюда не вывезем…  
— Есть идея, — ухмыльнулся Лестер и закрыл коробку. Барни выключил фонарь.  
— Видел, церковь стоит? — начал Лестер, убирая коробку в целлофановый пакет, валявшийся в комнате. — Так вот. Она целая, ее никто трогать не будет. Можно там закопать, около памятника какого, а потом тупо вернемся, когда все уляжется?  
Скорее всего, Лестер поднял свои белесые брови. Сейчас на него не падал свет из окна. Барни видел только силуэт.  
Почему бы и нет?  
— Давай.  
Тот кивнул и, схватив винтовку, тихо заспешил вниз, стараясь создавать как можно меньше шума. Барни судорожно прикрутил к М24 прицел, чуть не уронив.

****

**Сейчас**

Начисто побрившись, Барни надевает свежую футболку, кардиган и чиносы. С кедами смотрятся нормально. Несмотря на то, что надето это все на мужика немного за сорок. Смарт кэжуал.  
Он четко решил не пробовать счастья в гостиничном баре: там те же самые проститутки, которых решил искать Лестер. Только, вероятно, дорогие.  
В лобби слышится шум из гостиничного бара. Барни все-таки заглядывает. Разодетые женщины с очень глубокими декольте одиноко сидят за барной стойкой, чуть пригубляют что-то из красивых фужеров и хищно стреляют взглядами. В том числе и в его сторону. Лестер в темно-синем пиджаке, его гладко выбритая голова, напоминающая шар для боулинга, поблескивает от света электрических недосвечей. Вероятно, начни и Барни так жестко лысеть еще в армии, тоже брился бы налысо. Но у него — седина безбожно лезет теперь не только в щетине, но и на висках, затылке, макушке. Чем короче стричься — тем виднее, поэтому он и носит прическу этакого битломана шестидесятых.  
Лестер его не видит, он уже во всю флиртует с какой-то смуглой фигуристой фифой неопределенного возраста, положив руку той на талию, затянутую в блестящее золотистое платье.  
У ресепшена галдит толпа пожилых китайских туристов, пока лобби-бой пытается погрузить их бесконечные чемоданы на тележку. Барни засовывает в рот сигарету, чтобы закурить, как только выйдет. Пятница. Такси сигналят, высаживая и забирая постояльцев. Убрав зажигалку, Барни затягивается и решает пройтись пешком.  
В ближайшем ирландском пабе шумно, пахнет разлитым пивом и звучит английский. Он подходит к стойке и заказывает пинту лагера. Тут имперские. Замечает девчонок, что пялятся на него, приветливо улыбается и разворачивается к стойке. Тут же на высокий барный стул рядом плюхается одна. Лет двадцать — двадцать пять. Симпатичная. Но одета весьма скромно. Джинсы, джемпер и кроссовки. С рюкзаком, который вешает на крюк под стойкой.  
— Привет, — почти без акцента начитает она, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.  
— Привет, — чуть повернув голову, отзывается Барни, отпивает пива. Успевает отметить, что у нее хитрые ярко-голубые глаза. Очаровательные щечки и очень ничего такая грудь.  
— Давно приехал? — она убирает светлые волосы за ухо и заказывает себе тоже пива, правда на сербском.  
— Ну, первый раз — лет двадцать назад, — Барни разворачивается к ней, сидя теперь боком к стойке и касаясь коленями ее коленей. Интересно наблюдать за ее цепкими глазами. Похоже, что она не помнит всего ужаса, ее семья не особо пострадала? Она вообще не отсюда? Или ей нет двадцати, что паршиво: где нет двадцати, может не быть и восемнадцати.  
— О, это был сложный период, — она замолкает. Кладет ему руку ему на бедро и поднимает взгляд.  
— Куда такая спешка? — ухмыляется он, кивая на ее крохотную ладошку. — Детка, тебе лет сколько? И, к слову, за секс я не плачу.  
— Я похожа на шлюху? — насмешливо интересуется она и делает глоток из его стакана. — Мне девятнадцать.  
— Не хотел обидеть, просто… — Извинения — не самая сильная сторона Бартонов, поэтому он молча отдает ей свой стакан, пока ее еще не налили. — Я, кстати, Барни.  
— Иванка, — она широко улыбается и начинает рыться в рюкзаке. — У меня есть водительские права с собой, там есть дата рождения.

Где-то по дороге Барни снова говорит, что за секс не платит, а девочка отвечает, что он мудак, и он ей просто понравился, и они смеются. В лифте так и хочется провести по ее бедрам в узких джинсах, но они едут не одни.  
Не успевает закрыться дверь, как она стаскивает с него кардиган с футболкой через голову и бросает в сторону, целует в подбородок. Барни пытается нащупать все слои ее одежды, чтобы стянуть, но не выходит. Джемпер. Футболка. Бюстгальтер с застежкой спереди. Это того стоит. Упругая, совсем молодая грудь. Барни толкает на постель, расстегивает джинсы, целуя живот. Девочка смеется, закрывая ладонями лицо. Кроссовки, джинсы, нижнее белье летят в сторону. До того белая кожа. До того…  
Барни трясущимся пальцами еле открывает упаковку и натягивает презерватив. Толкается внутрь. Узко, девочка глухо стонет. Он закидывает ее ноги себе на плечи и входит еще глубже.

Заснуть он так и не может, хотя за окнами почти светло. Только закроет глаза — что-то мерещится. В основном — девчонка, собирающаяся его убить. Но она лишь сопит рядом, лежа на животе.  
Может, еще разок трахнуть? Она и уйдет?  
Да и нежная спина, ягодицы… Барни достает ладонь из-под одеяла и проводит от ее поясницы ниже. Еще раз. И еще.  
На всякий дышит на пальцы, прежде чем нырнуть ей между ног. Там уже влажно. Барни кажется, что она не спит. Он наваливается сверху и подлезает рукой, чтобы сжать грудь.  
Девчонка слишком откровенно раздвигает ноги и подается тазом на Барни, он входит и влажно прикладывается к напряженной шее губами.

Успевает вытащить и кончить ей на спину. Сам же вытирает углом одеяла.  
— Прости, — падает рядом.  
— За что? — смеется девочка, и Барни понимает, что ее имя напрочь вылетело из головы. Она сверлит его ярко-голубыми глазами. Уже достаточно светло, чтобы различать их цвет. — Я так и появилась на свет. Какой-то американец переспал с моей мамой в ее родном городе. Он уехал, а я осталась.  
Девочка усмехается и вылезает из-под одеяла. Начинает натягивать белье:  
— Выпью таблетку, ничего. Мне просто нравится болтать на английском и для обычного перепихона вы куда больше подходите. Наши — начинают осуждать. Дескать — разврат. В последние годы соковийская православная церковь очень все это порицает. А где я еще на нормальном английском поговорю? Мне практика нужна.  
Натянув всю одежду, она подходит к постели и влажно целует Барни. Кончиком языка нежно, но напористо проводит по нижней губе, но резко выпрямляется и, смеясь, выбегает из номера, бросив на прощанье что-то про поездку на поезде домой.  
Барни так и остается лежать на спине со снова стоящим членом. Плюет на ладонь, поворачивается на бок, буквально несколько раз проводит снизу вверх и обратно, пока простынка не становится неприятно мокрой. Он отползает в сторону, пытаясь успокоить сердце. Теперь у Барни много воспоминаний, чтобы дрочить перед сном, и он старается не думать, что ее папашей может быть какой-нибудь мудила, типа тех техасцев. Думает еще, что, вероятно, секс с девочками, младше его больше чем в два раза, возвращает и продуктивность хотя бы десятилетней давности. Барни давно для себя отметил цикличность истории, и все-таки скрещивает пальцы, чтобы от него тут не осталось подарочка. Ну, и чтобы и девочка его ничем не наградила. Надо будет по приезде провериться. Сам дурак.

За завтраком он замечает Лестера. Тот в солнечных очках накладывает себе в тарелку бекона.  
— Как ночь? — улыбается Барни, забирая у того щипцы.  
— Пффф, — отмахивается тот и берет чашку. — Если бы за такие деньги тебя так обслуживали дома…  
Лестер ухмыляется и нажимает «двойной эспрессо».  
— Блядь, Барни, — доверительно шепчет он, еще раз нажав «двойной эспрессо», — она просто вылизала все, отлично брала яйца в рот. Давала кончить на лицо. А какая у нее была разработанная жопа? Хочешь контакты?  
— Да мне и так было норм, — пожимает плечами Барни, занеся на соседней кофемашине палец над кнопкой «американо», что тут, вроде бы, черный кофе. Но, немного подумав, повторяет за Лестером. — Мы через час валим.  
— Ага. — Тот поправляет солнечные очки без особого энтузиазма. Сев за стол, наклоняется к Барни и снова шепчет: — А ты вообще знал, как дешево тут кокс, например, стоит?  
— Ну… — Барни сдерживается, считает про себя до десяти. — Похоже, что недорого. Но мы тут за другим…

Городок, разделенный рекой, теперь — туристический. Барни с легкостью находит трансфер еще дома. Водитель — черный, англоговорящий и за стеклом от них. Но они молчат всю дорогу: Лестер пялится в окно, а Барни чувствует, что его дико рубит. Отлично. Просто отлично. Он выебал девку, батя которой выебал ее мамку. Ладно, если по обоюдному согласию. Но они слышали всякое. Да и те два техасских дебила могли и не такое устроить, например. Лишь бы эта сочная девочка не оказалась дочкой одного из них, например! Смутные образы мешаются в голове, и он все-таки проваливается в сон.

Лестер тормошит Барни. Городок выглядит иначе. Они заезжают со стороны, с которой их пара и проникала тогда, ночью. Двадцать лет назад. Сейчас светло и сияют новизной двух-трехэтажные дома, супермаркеты, кафе, бары и спортплощадки. Барни просит провезти вдоль реки — их отель новый и в стороне от центра, — Лестер молча тычет в постройки, где они тогда торчали сутками. В тот дом на набережной, где они в итоге пробыли больше семидесяти двух часов, прежде чем подполковник появился в ратуше. Потом — другое здание, еще задание, и еще.  
Их высаживают у нового типового отеля, похожего на все отели этой европейской сети, хоть в Лондоне, хоть в Ереване. Быстрая регистрация, соседние номера с неплохим видом на горы.  
Лестера Барни узнает по стуку и открывает.  
— Что это за маскарад ты устроил? — недоверчиво интересуется тот, хмурясь в дверях.  
Посмотрев в зеркало, Барни пожимает плечами:  
— Турист обычный. Поверь, это меньше бросается в глаза, чем ты в костюме. Ты много офисов видел тут? Я вот — не очень.  
Вернувшись минут через пять, Лестер одет попроще: в джинсы и свитшот. До центра они едут на такси. Барни прокручивает в голове картинки двадцатилетней давности. Вместо сквера справа стоял полуразрушенный дом. Здание школы слева казалось мрачнее, и в нем взрывной волной выбило тогда все стекла.  
Исторический центр теперь полностью пешеходный. Радостные китайские туристы фотографируются на фоне новехонького моста, как гласит табличка на английском, точь-в-точь повторяющего облик разрушенного во время войны.  
В домах, где они провели очень и очень много времени — небольшие гостиницы, музейчики и рестораны, в которые зазывают аж на нескольких языках.  
— Забавно будет не найти той коробки, — как бы между прочим бросает Лестер, притормозив перед очередным меню на английском, красиво выведенном на грифельной доске.  
— Я думаю, если бы мы так уж хотели вернуться за этими «сокровищами», то сделали бы это намного раньше.  
— А нахуя мы тогда через полмира приперлись сейчас?  
— А почему бы и нет? — теперь притормаживает Барни. Взгляд зацепился за развал с сувенирами. Гильзы. Свои-то от М24 Барни тогда забрал. Все до единой. Половину подарил Лестеру.  
— Это с войны, мистер, — со смешным акцентом обращается к нему цыгановатого вида продавец. — Тут весь город разнесли. Мы вот вернулись не скоро.  
— Да, слышал что-то такое, — Барни улыбается, поджав губы, и идет дальше, несмотря на окрики продавца, что сделает большую скидку.  
— Интересно, а откуда он узнал, что с нами надо на английском говорить?  
— Трикшот, просто посмотри на нас и на людей вокруг: мы точно не китайцы.  
Впереди уже виднеется шпиль церкви. И Барни только открывает рот, чтобы пошутить, как прямо перед ними настолько резко открывается дверь, что Лестер еле успевает выставить руку.  
Быстрые извинения на сербском пролетают мимо ушей Барни, потому что он узнает девчонку, выскочившую еще сегодня утром из его номера.  
— Барни? — недоуменно улыбается она и продолжает на английском: — Ты не говорил, что поедешь сюда.  
Он хочет сказать, что они вообще это не обсуждали, а еще, что он не помнит ее имени, но ситуацию спасает Лестер, протягивая ладонь:  
— Лестер, друг этого заросшего.  
— Иванка, — жмет его руку. — Хотите посмотреть на ратушу? Или отсюда потом в горы?  
— Пока к церкви, — кивает в сторону шпиля Лестер. — Говорят, во время войны так и стояла цела-целеханька.  
— Ага, — кивает девчонка и вдевает вторую руку в лямку рюкзака, до этого висевшего на одном плече. — Я закончила. Могу немного вам про город рассказать. Я как раз в той стороне живу.  
Пока Барни все еще не может найти подходящих слов, его верный наводчик улыбается и жестом показывает этой Иванке идти чуть впереди по очень узкому тротуару.  
— А чем вы тут занимаетесь?  
— Я на выходных приезжаю к маме. Ну вот веду у ребят пару уроков английского. Как волонтер. Он сейчас нужен. У нас туризм попер только так.  
— У вас очень хороший английский.  
Девчонка, быстро повернувшись, как-то хитро улыбается и бросает быстрый взгляд на Барни.  
— Спасибо. Практикуюсь, как могу.  
— Я уж понял, — смеется Лестер и толкает Барни локтем.  
Она всю дорогу без умолку тараторит про историю города, какие-то местные легенды, иногда тычет в ничем не примечательные кафешки, расхваливая то или иное блюдо и тихонько добавляя, что там только местные едят. Чем ближе они к церкви, тем больше напрягается Лестер, хоть и пытается не подавать вида. Барни это замечает.  
— А еще у меня мама испекла совершенно бесподобный яблочный пирог! — радостно заявляет девчонка. — Зайдете? Это семейный рецепт! Бабушкина записная книжка с рецептами чудом уцелела во время войны!  
Лестер почему-то вздрагивает и очень неуверенно произносит:  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, правда, Иванка. Она, наверное, занята. Ты нас толком не знаешь…  
— Да нет же! Вон она, сидит на крыльце и читает! Ма-ам! Ма-а-ам! — она машет руками, женщина средних лет откладывает книгу и замирает.  
Девчонка кричит на сербском, что это — ее знакомые, они американцы, бежит к дому.  
— Что за хуйня, Меченый? — сквозь зубы шепчет Барни.  
— Нет той коробки. Я ее отдал.  
— Блядь, когда? — нет, Барни не злится, он и не рассчитывал, что они найдут ее. Хотя нет, все-таки злится, что Лестер ему врал.  
— В ту же ночь, — упавшим голосом шепчет тот, продолжая идти на явно плохо слушающихся ногах. — Я пришел к церкви, а от этого дома, — кивает на тот, к которому радостно уже почти доскакала девчонка, — толком ничего не осталось. В руинах плакала девчушка. Не знаю, ей лет семнадцать может было. Прижимала к груди какую-то книжку записную. Я ж нихуя на местном не понимаю. Она мне на ломанном английском сказала, что все умерли, что четыре дня пряталась в горах, что ей больше некуда идти. Ну я как-то утешить пытался, а там оно само вышло. Сам знаешь, как это бывает. Целоваться начали, а когда понял, что в нее кончил, как-то поздно уже было. Я решил ей оставить, что мы нашли, и один комплект пайка своего. У нее же вообще ничего не осталось. Да и вообще, это ты тогда сказал, что не понимаешь, почему мирные жители нам враги.  
Барни лишь устало трет виски, пытаясь переварить услышанное и понять, каким он, блядь, местом приплетен к этой историей с еблей соковийской девочки двадцать лет назад. Они уже доковыляли до дома, Иванка, или как ее там, теперь ошарашенно пялится то на свою мать, то на Лестера. Тот мнется и, наконец, нервно улыбается:  
— Ну, привет, Милица! Иванка… она… она?..  
— Лестер… — женщина, поджав губы, утвердительно кивает.


End file.
